1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for cleaning fluid lines and, in particular, to an improved in-line manifold which controls the flow of cleaning liquid causing a pulsing action of an atomized mixture of cleaning liquid and air through the fluid lines.
2. Description of Prior Art
Fluid lines are widely employed for carrying fluid through automobile air conditioning systems, automatic transmission systems, transmission air cooler heat exchanger systems and various hydraulic systems in general. A major problem with these fluid lines is that they become partially or completely clogged and contaminated. The problem is often so serious as to require removal of the entire system in order to flush out the fluid lines with a cleaning liquid such as a solvent. Usually, such cleaning is performed by introducing a cleaning solvent such as mineral spirits or other compounded cleaning solvent into the lines.
Many of the various methods of cleaning and unclogging such fluid lines have proven to be time consuming, ineffective or incomplete, and expensive. Also, there is a problem with the safe collection of the used solvent and of filtering and reuse of it which is an additional expense to service shops.